Bluetooth™ low energy (BLE) is a specification that enables radio frequency communication between various types of devices. One particular portion of the BLE standard is the advertiser/scanner model that allows a device designated as an advertiser device to broadcast information that can be received by one or more scanner devices. Bluetooth™ modules implementing a BLE standard are often integrated into various types of mobile devices that are battery powered. Accordingly, managing power consumption associated with the Bluetooth™ modules is a concern as it pertains to battery life concerns in mobile devices, including smartphones, laptop computers, tablet computing systems, and other electronic devices.